User talk:Bluesboyjr
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bluesboyjr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 13:37, January 31, 2010 GTA 2 I see you're concentrating on topics on GTA2, and it's good to see some effort on this neglected part of the series. It'll help to have more people like you around. Keep going. - ZS 10:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates, and Galleries :Hi, I want to give you some help. I've seen your deletion templates on pages. And while those do need deletion could you use the instead of the proposed deletion is better than the other one since it's for more urgent things like vandalism. Oh, and when you need to use a gallery for a see also section on file pages use Image:file name here instead of the thumbnail. But other than that everything else seems good. --Gta-mysteries 00:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Rightio, thanks. But, to be honest, the thumbnail thing was mainly me being lazy. :3 Bluesboyjr 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Baillie Station Is Baillie Station really correct instead of Baille Station?--Gta-mysteries 21:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Almost certainly. I'm playing LCS right now, and when riding on the Portland El, it says "NEXT STOP: BAILLIE STATION". Plus, it would make sense as that is how Keiran Baillie's surname is spelt in the GTA III manual, and the other two Portland El stations are also named after GTA III developers. Bluesboyjr 21:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Which version of GTAIII do you have, the PS2, PC, or Xbox? And the version of GTA LCS.--Gta-mysteries 21:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I got the name of the station from the PS2 version of LCS. I got the developer's name from the manual of the PS2 Grand Theft Auto Double Pack version of GTA III. Bluesboyjr 21:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it is Baillie instead of Baille. I checked the instruction manual of mine (PC) it doesn't say anything. Yours didn't say any names in GTA III did it?--Gta-mysteries 22:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. Station names were only given while riding the train in LCS. Bluesboyjr 22:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : This is something I have been trying to point out in Subway in GTA III. The stations are initially unnamed in GTA3; the names were only officiated in GTALCS, probably to improve identification. If you can verify that Kurowski Station and Rothwell Station are also named after developers in GTA III (or GTALCS), we can probably come to a conclusion that the stations were named in GTALCS as a "tribute" of sorts to the games' development team. - ZS 20:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::In the meantime, I'm reverting Baille Station to its pre-redirect state and rename it over the recreated Baillie Station article. This is not the way to rename a page; the edit history was disregarded here. - ZS 20:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Already have. * *: Baillie Station, named after 3D artist Keiran Baillie. *: Kurowski Station, named after writer and auto designer Paul Kurowski. *: Rothwell Station, named after designer Chris Rothwell. *: You can check in the GTA III instruction manual if you want. Bluesboyjr 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) A Question :I need to ask you something, do you intend on staying here? Just curious.--Gta-mysteries 18:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::If by "staying here" you mean staying a contributing GTWiki User, than yes. --Bluesboyjr 19:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Could you please post the mission replay description for Xin of the Father? The script doesn't even hint Xin's death. Thanks in advance. http://gta.wikia.com/Xin_of_the_Father --User:TheSilentShawn :Added to article. --Bluesboyjr 18:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nominated for Promotion Hi Bluesboyjr. You have been nominated to become Staff by User:Masterpogihaha. Please accept the nomination on GTA Wiki:Promotion/Bluesboyjr and answer the questions. Good luck - Gboyers talk 22:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I got something to ask you How did you get Claude in the Facebook Quiz Which GTA character are you? ? What answers did you choose for each question in order to get him? An anwer would greatly apreciated. Claude Speed. 14:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) How law-abiding are you? I'm a pitiful wimp who has never broken a rule in my life. When faced with a simple task, do you... ...usually find it unfathomably challenging? If somebody starts an argument with you, do you... ...back down immediately, secretly hating yourself inside? In group situations do you... ...shuffle awkwardly, staring at the floor, waiting for somebody to tell you what to do? A guy you know has been badmouthing you behind your back. Do you... ...ask to discuss the issue with him rationally, like they do on television? How do you view yourself? I wallow in a pool of self-loathing. What turns you on? Porn, talking dirty, vodka, going commando...the usual stuff. What is your ideal night out on the town? A few quiet drinks in the company of good friends. Moderation is the key to a long and boring life. How do you respond to stress? I take a deep breath and count to 10 like my therapist taught me. If you won five million dollars in the lottery, would you... ...keep half, give the other half away? If a colleague showed you a way to embezzle money from work without getting caught, would you... ...politely decline the kind offer and wish him well with his life of white collar crime? A friend tells you a very personal secret. Do you... ...keep it quiet when you're sober but blurt it out when you're drunk? How often do you cheat on stupid internet tests like this one? Rarely - I'd rather see who I really am. When you walk into a room full of people, do you...? ...not talk to anybody until you get a good buzz on? What does $1000 mean to you? One more zero than I've ever seen in my savings account How would your friends describe your looks? Five pints and they probably would. I'm pretty sure these are roughly the results I gave, but it tells me I'm Johnny Klebitz. Try tweaking them a bit. --Bluesboyjr 20:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I finally managed to do it after a few retries. I anyone wants to see how I answered it, check out this post on GTAForums. Claude Speed. 11:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) GTA World page. Just so you know i never wrote that part about the taxi function in GTA wiki. It was aready there so i just added to it a little.NT92 18:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : I know you didn't; I went through the page history beforehand. Bluesboyjr 18:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC)